everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EtherealNyx/OC Concept Dump
You may or may not know, but I'm writing a novel, though I have inspiration for another, unrelated novel focusing on yokai, but that's irrelevant. During the course of planning out this novel, I noticed some similarities between some fairy tales and their messages, despite not being variants of each other (like East of the Moon, West of the Sun and Bearskin). Two tales I found to be very similar were Clever Hans and Catherine and Frederick, which pleasantly surprised me because I love the latter and enjoyed reading the former. So, I decided to make characters off of it. Simple. So, rather than boring you with a bunch of philosophical thoughts this whole exercise conjured up, I'll just share the concepts. Characters Hannelore Eszes So, the daughter of the aforementioned Clever Hans is a 'hybrid' character in the sense that she's also Catherine's (from Catherine and Frederick) daughter. Why? Since both Catherine and Hans end up not being married to their respective spouses anymore due to their own folly, and because each one is incredibly literal and stupid, I thought the irony of them having a smart daughter would work well. Cleverness. Intelligence. Beauty. There were the traits chosen to create the perfect young woman These three traits describe Hannelore pretty well. But, it's definitely not very accurate when you consider her whole character. While on the surface she appears as a demure, witty feminine specimen to the ones she wants to see her this way, the rest are not spared from her cruel actions and heartless manipulations. If she ever had morals, she lost them sometime between the past and present. Despite the fact that she is proven to be prone to backstabbing people and forming alliances with said people, Hannelore still maintains a pretty dedicated bunch of allies, no matter how many times she throws them to the wolves. This could be the result of potent charm magic, but since Hannelore abhors potions and is incapable of magic in the first place, this might not be true at all. Truth be told, she does treat her parents decently. She teases them about their lack of intelligence, but heaven forbid you say that too! She'll kick you into the next week, if not next year. And, don't even think about bothering Klaus (her boyfriend) in her presence. She'll kill you. No one knows if this threat is literal or not. Also, she can and does have true friends, ones she'll never betray, but her true nature, the ones she displays to friends and family, isn't as warm as you might think. Instead of being a frigid witch, she's rather snarky instead, handing out embarrassing nicknames and acting relatively pushy towards them. But, then again, they all stay friends, so she must be doing something right. To sum up Hannelore, she may be a pretty face, but she's a ruthless pretty face. And very smart to boot. Oh, and don't become her friend if you're not prepared for snarky remarks and embarrassing nicknames. Klaus Falsch Born to Frederick and Gretel, who both prided themselves on being sensible, all of that went out the window since they were dismayed when their son turned out as stupid as their former spouse/fiancé. Because of this, they tried to beat these traits out of him, resulting in a timid, intellectually slow child. Klaus is, first and foremost, sensitive. He takes every little insult to heart, no matter how small. There's no wonder why he's so depressed most of the time! Due to this, only the most patient of students and teachers, the kindest ones who never raise their voices or get frustrated at their pupils, only those people are allowed to tutor him, lest he have suicidal thoughts or a breakdown. He's also known as a gentle giant, seeing as how he's muscular and tall, but would never hurt a soul unless his friends or family was threatened. He treats everyone equally and fairly for the most part, though he doesn't always act this way, much to his dismay. To be honest, he can be a very idiotic guy. He jumps to conclusions a lot, mostly because of jealously and also comes up with silly solutions to problems, which can be equally alarming and hilarious in its own right. Hannelore occasionally takes advantage of this if she wants to make people bleed, but hardly ever uses her boyfriend that way. Klaus' dream is to become a psychologist and help people with their issues, but with his own issues overwhelming him at times, it's hard to believe a guy like him will ever amount to anything, since frankly, he's not very smart. He approaches friendship with an open mind, but is pretty much cautious about who is allowed in his inner circle, since some people only wish to hurt his feelings. You really don't want to hurt his feelings... To sum up Klaus, he's a shy, sensitive boy and pretty much a gentle giant. While not very smart and one to jump to conclusions, his heart is ultimately in the right place, though it's very probable that his dreams will go unanswered. NOTE: Hannelore and Klaus are dating. The irony of this is astounding, but don't mention it, lest they both get upset. Now, wouldn't that be a disaster? Category:Blog posts